OpenMinded
by reka1207
Summary: G1. Plot bunny adopted from Gimme-chan. The invention of the day turns Soundwave into a sparkling. A telepathic sparkling who doesn't know any better than to say your thoughts aloud...
1. Mind Reader

**A/N: **This is a plot bunny adopted from Gimme-chan, who in turn adopted it from Live Journal. Hope you enjoy!

NOTE: the stuff right after Screamer walks in and smirks is written by Gimme-chan.

DISCLAIMER: Are you making an offer?

In hindsight, Megatron wished he had his own insane scientist whose inventions of the week exploded and turned the Autobots into…

Well, what Soundwave was right now.

A _sparkling. _

A child, about the Earthling equivalent of a six year old. Albeit a rather quiet and articulate six year old, but a six year old none the less.

Soundwave sat on the armrest of his throne, watching his leader intently, in what the overlord assumed was a rather farsighted way. Upon his waking up, Soundwave had proven to be rather shortsighted and tended to walk into unmoving objects. Hence, his position on the armrest, where he couldn't walk into another of Hook's extremely delicate and fickle instruments.

Soundwave looked up at Megatron. "I never meant to."

"Excuse me?" _Oh Primus. _He was a telepath, even while in sparkling-mode.

"And I don't know how to change myself back."

Megatron was growing rather irritated with the blue youngling. Valuable officer or not, he was _not _supposed to be spark-sitting him. If this had happened to Megatron himself, Soundwave or Shockwave would be watching him. If Skywarp or Thundercracker had been changed into sparklings, they would look after the other. The same went for the Combiner teams, but for his spark, Megatron could not think of anyone who would care to spark-sit Starscream.

But Soundwave had no one, save for his cassettes, who were all on a mission on Cybertron.

Cybertron…

_Shockwave. _He _was _logic, he could diagnose the youngling, think up a cure before Soundwave somehow (unintentionally of course) managed to wreck the _Nemesis. _

Soundwave voiced this thought just as Starscream came in, probably to berate him for their most recent defeat. "Shockwave?"

"Shockwave." Megatron confirmed as Soundwave turned to see the Seeker commander glaring at the two.

"Well Megatron, if I may have some time to give the latest report…if you aren't too busy _spark-sitting."_

The slight raising of his right arm shut Starscream up pretty fast.

Starscream gave a snide smirk to his leader.

"Well done, Megatron. Not only did the Autobots practically waltz past your 'super sophisticated defense system that can't possibly fail' but that glitched inventor of theirs turned Soundwave into a sparkling with one of his backward inventions."

Despite Megatrons pointed glare, Starscream tsked him anyway.

"And you wonder why I insist its time for a new leader."

The small Soundwave sparkling sitting on the arm of Megatron's throne chair looked from Starscream to his leader.

"He likes you."

Starscream froze, the smirk he had been wearing vanished as he suddenly tensed. Megatron grinned cruelly at Starscream's reaction, optics narrowing at the seeker.

"Is that so."

The sparkling looked up at Megatron a moment before turning back to Starscream.

"He likes your wings. He thinks their pretty. He'd like to -"

Shockwave's diagnosis could wait.

"HOOK!"

At Megatron's roar Hook appeared in a doorway, "S-sir?"

Rising from his throne, Megatron picked up the blue sparkling and held him out to Hook.

"Fix this…NOW!".


	2. The Situation Is Illogical

**A/N: **Thank you _every single person _who reviewed! You rule in my world! I've published the prequel to this, unimaginatively named 'Prequel.' Hehe. And I want suggestions please!

**Disclaimer: **This would have been an episode. Or at least a comic.

'_Comm. Speech.' _"Normal speech." _Thoughts. _

Soundwave surveyed the two bigger Decepticons fearlessly. "He thinks you're an idiot."

Megatron glared at the sparkling. He turned to Hook, causing the Constructicon to avert his optics nervously.

"Anyway…" Hook handed Megatron a datapad. "His, no pun intended, transformation is complete. It's not like a switch is programmed into the original program which would allow his circuits to mature and extend-"

"He can't change me back," Soundwave interjected helpfully to Megatron. He turned to Hook again. "You're still an idiot."

Soundwave swung his legs back and forth on the edge of the operating table, mercifully silent while Megatron and Hook discussed their options silent to all but the little telepath.

_Shockwave _was the unanimous answer. Finally, Megatron picked up the blue youngling and took him off to the Communications Room.

Megatron set the sparkling down on a console and looked at the various panels and buttons. How Soundwave had been able to manage all this he wasn't sure.

Soundwave stood and pointed to a prominent purple button. "That calls Cybertron. I think."

Giving the sparkling a Look, the overlord pushed the button, hoping the sparkling wasn't making this up. Thankfully, Shockwave appeared, looking no more bothered than if Soundwave himself had called.

"Leader, could you please explain why half the Constructicons are in my private quarters?" the Seeker named Starscream asked loudly, strutting into the room, completely oblivious to Shockwave and the situation.

Megatron sighed. "In case you hadn't noticed, your private quarters have several major leaks. And I am having a conference with Shockwave, in case you hadn't noticed."

"But who gave them my pass-card?"

Soundwave pointed to Megatron. "He did."

Megatron groaned in frustration and placed Soundwave in Shockwave's view.

"You," he snarled to Shockwave."Fix. Him. Shut off his vocaliser. Turn off his telepathy." With that said, he turned to his treasonous second, fusion cannon powering up.

Soundwave met Shockwave's single optic as the other two Decepticons quarreled. "Hi."

Shockwave was silent as a blast turned the screen yellow for an astro-second. When the view cleared and Starscream gone, Megatron turned to the Cyclops Decepticon.

"Illogical." Was all he said.

"You're an idiot," Soundwave informed Shockwave. "He wants you to find a cure so I'll learn when not to speak and-"

"_Thank you _Soundwave," the overlord said with forced calmness. "Shockwave?"

"I'll need whatever data you have on him, as well as his…_former _self." Was all the purple Decepticon said, his optic on Soundwave. Soundwave stared back, unfazed by the appearance of the Guardian of Cybertron.

Megatron plugged in the datapad, which immediately sent the data to Shockwave. The Decepticon studied the information and came up to a logical conclusion in less than three Earth minutes.

"Megatron, as Hook surmised, the transformation is complete and permanent, unless of course the Autobot decides to make an overriding program, which I think is highly illogical. I _could _develop a counterprogram, a temporary one to be sure, but…"

Megatron just gave Shockwave a Look and though something _very, very _rude.

He clamped a servo over Soundwave's vocaliser to stop the vulgar though from being said out loud.

"Get working on it." He terminated the transmission and removed his hand from Soundwave's mouth.

Megatron began to walk out, leaving Soundwave alone in the room.

"And _never, _ever, repeat that."

Soundwave nodded solemly, hearing the implied threats whispering in his CPU.


	3. Freedom Is Your Right

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank all you wonderful reviewers. You make my day great!

Note: This is just a filler chapter for whenever I get the next chapter up, but please read. It will make a lot more sense if you do!

Disclaimer: check the first chapter.

After a few days of being forced to use the communications console without any help other than 'push this', 'push that', Megatron felt he was getting the hang of communicating with other transformers.

To be certain, this call probably wasn't one Soundwave would have ever made. Pit, _Megatron _wouldn't consider it as anything but a final alternative.

"Megatron, this is a rather big surprise…"

Megatron glared and exhaled the oxygen from his vents.

"Prime, I am really not in the mood for your jokes."

Even with a face mask, the overlord could tell Prime was smirking. Perhaps they had known each other for too long –

The door hissed open, but Megatron could care less who it was.

"Well Prime, I have need of one of your 'scientists'." Megatron hoped Optimus could hear the quotations in that remark. "Soon. It's rather urgent."

A small part of his CPU noted no one had come inside, but Megatron assumed (very wrongly) that Ravage had somehow arrived home early and was waiting to give a report. How he would manage to talk without Soundwave remained to be discovered.

Maybe they could steal a tape deck from Wal-Mart.

"Really?" Optimus _chuckled. _Megatron bit back a Cybertronian curse.

"Have you been into Blurr's energon?" he asked.

Prime ignored the question, thus proving Megatron's point. "Why do you want Wheeljack?"

Megatron became aware that someone had jumped onto the communications console and made himself perfectly visible to Prime.

As usual, the sparkling didn't bother with formalities.

"Optimus, Megatron _really _misses those nights you and he used to have when you were _supposed _to be negotiating treaties…" he trailed off, locking his visor with Megatron's.

Megatron had thought the _word._

With one hand, Megatron plucked Soundwave off of the console and dropped him onto the floor. The former communications officer glanced at him for a moment before jumping back on. Optimus watched this whole episode with nothing but pure amusement, not forgetting the unfinished remark, which he recalled fondly.

"But he really has moved on." Megatron allowed himself a growl as he left Soundwave on the console, having decided to ignore the sparkling completely. "To Starscream."

"I see your problem, Megatron." Optimus chuckled again, ignoring the jealousy felt in his spark. "And you want Wheeljack to find a solution?"

Soundwave shook his head. "Megatron wants that glitch-ridden Autobot to get his aft over here and make me big again so I won't tell anyone what he's thinking."

Prime nodded. "I see." He pretended to check over his shoulder. "Well, I don't think you'll be wanting Wheeljack's services for a while."

A _boom _resounded, followed by an Autobot cursing.

The door hissed open again and Thundercracker walked in, avoiding Soundwave's visor.

He handed Megatron a report and left silently.

Sound wave turned to both Megatron and Prime. He deposited this new information at Prime, seeing he was the one who was halfway interested in what Soundwave had to say.

"He's thinking it's all my fault he can't have a decent conversation with Skywarp anymore, because 'Warp is always commenting about his thoughts."

"_Thank you Soundwave._" Megatron's voice was entering level three in Anger. He had never been past level four yet.

Optimus, who probably noticed that the conversation was doing him no good, moved to close the window.

"Wait," Megatron said, desperation creeping into his vocaliser. Soundwave turned to stare in apparent curiosity. "Remember all that 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' garbage you spew out every time we meet?"

Prime huffed. "What of it?"

Megatron caught Soundwave before he could make a run for it. He held the little telepath up to the viewscreen.

"Freedom is our right. Free us from him."


	4. Optics Malfunctioning

Authors Notes: huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! I loved reading/replying to every single one of them! Next chapter should be out by Friday – I've already written it out with this as one _huge _chapter, but it was way too long. Hence two chapters.

Also, happy belated Thanksgiving ^^ something the Autobots will _not _be celebrating.

Note: This chapter isn't as funny as the last few chapters, simply because I'm trying to make this as in character as possible. (Tracks screaming up a wall didn't make the cut ^^) but it will get funnier after this. Please bear with me.

This chapter makes a reference to an upcoming-- but not related-- fic I'm planning. I'll leave it to you to figure out.

**Disclaimer: **because I do not own them, I am allowed to torture them.

"No way. I'm not doing it."

Optimus Prime sighed as he looked into the optics of his communications officer. Wheeljack and Ironhide also looked on at the discussion, as if amused at the surrounding circumstances.

He tried reason. Blaster was reasonable, right?

"The Decepticons might know how to take care of a cassette carrier, but we don't. _I _don't." he paused for emphasis. "You _do._"

Blaster's mouthpiece twisted into a very un-Blaster like grimace.

"He's my mortal enemy Prime."

"As I understand it, he's also your brother."

Blaster's form stiffened as Wheeljack and Ironhide heard and processed this new information. Optimus wasn't sure if this had been the best time to tell him, but Wheeljack and Ironhide weren't the most gossip-ridden mechs. They could (probably) keep a secret.

"Then you don't understand a thing."

Optimus raised an optic-ridge as he noticed three dark forms approaching from the ocean side. Ironhide muttered something under his breath. Blaster looked pissed. Wheeljack just looked excited as a sparkling celebrating his Creation Day.

Well, as excited as you could look, considering you had a face-mask on. But his ear-like appendages were flickering rapidly, which Optimus took to mean happiness.

Extreme happiness.

Megaton, Reflector, and Hook appeared, looking as uptight as Prime's soldiers did. The landed quietly, as if they looked a bit too embarrassed to engage in the usual banter.

Without waiting for opening remarks, Megatron opened his arms, and Wheeljack looked like he was about to go into overdrive.

A perfect replica of Soundwave (minus the face-mask) stared at them. Even Optimus could barely stand the shock of seeing one of the most powerful Decepticons looking so…_innocent, _even if he had seen him earlier that week.

Both parties were silent for a human moment. Neither knew where to start. Soundwave looked from Megatron to Optimus then glanced at Wheeljack for a second. Optimus supposed, despite Soundwave's telepathy, he had no idea who they were, and what was going on.

After the second round of looking at either Optimus or Megatron, Soundwave perked up and looked to Prime's right.

Directly at Blaster. Blaster met his counterpart's questioning visor. Optimus glanced at Megatron, who looked as confused as Soundwave, and maybe even more so.

Sound wave scrambled out of Megatron's arms, and gun-former looked relieved. Reflector and Hook watched on with equally relieved expressions. Optimus took it to mean Soundwave wasn't exactly the easiest sparkling to care for…

The sparkling walked up to Blaster slowly, as if he could hear everything Blaster had ever said to him, recently or otherwise.

And he probably _could._ This thought got Optimus a glance from the silent sparkling. Soundwave stopped a few feet away from Blaster, as if he sensed that's how close Blaster could have him.

Blaster stared at Soundwave. Soundwave stared back.

Amazingly, it was Soundwave who broke the awkward silence.

"Brother?"

Blaster nodded and picked the sparkling up. Soundwave rested in his arms, looking oddly ill at ease.

Optimus watched them warily.

"He's not going to hurt me," Soundwave said. Megatron caught his optics and gave a discreet nod.

"If that's it…" the Decepticon leader said neutrally. "We'll be going."

"I'm coming back," said Soundwave, looking at Megatron. The overlord raised an optic-ridge. "Sometime."

Hook snorted and Soundwave stiffened as he looked at Wheeljack. The Autobot scientist looked surprised, dampening his happy mood.

"What?" He asked innocently. Hook snorted again.

Optimus and Megatron exchanged a few quick words, arranging the time and place of their next meeting to return Soundwave back to the Decepticons.

Sound wave watched the whole thing from Blaster's arms. The red cassette carrier was thinking awkward thoughts.

Optimus gave Megatron a halfhearted farewell, and the Decepticons escort went their way.

Wheeljack wasted no time. He walked up to Soundwave and Blaster, but Optimus put a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. "We'll do this later, but we need to get back to base."

Wheeljack nodded in halfhearted acknowledgement, wanting very much to examine the sparkling in Blaster's arms.

Well, it could wait. Soundwave wasn't going anywhere.

*

Bumblebee rubbed the dent in his helm. On the way from patrol, he had had the misfortune to walk into Skywarp.

Skywarp had unceremoniously shoved him into the rock wall, bashing in one of his horns and giving him a nice dent in the helm. Then he had left, for no reason at all. After all, who understood Decepticons?

Bumblebee spied a smaller bot sitting on another berth. His optics might be malfunctioning, but it seriously looked like…

The bot turned. "Your optics are fine," he said as an answer. He jumped off the berth and walked out.

Ratchet came in then, completely ignoring the bot. instead, he turned to Bumblebee.

"Any problems? Optics okay?"

Bumblebee stared. "Optics are a little out. I'm seeing things."


	5. Never Pick a Fight with a Telepath

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing! I know I say this every time, but I _still _love getting every single review!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it.

*

Wheeljack raced into the repair bay. He had waited long enough; letting the sparkling get acquainted with the inner workings of the Ark for exactly…he checked his chrono. Ten minutes.

Once in the repair bay, he found Bumblebee sitting on a corner berth, and Ratchet repairing him.

No Soundwave.

Wheeljack ambled up to Ratchet, knowing full well most of the Ark's occupants had no idea of their most recent guest.

"Where is he?" Wheeljack asked Ratchet. The medic gave him a dark look.

"No idea. Not here." Ratchet poked the dent and Bumblebee let out a whimper.

Wheeljack, feeling disgruntled but not at all worried, left the repair bay in search of Blaster.

*

Ironhide rounded a corner to find Soundwave staring up at him.

"Soundwave?" Why was the sparkling out here?

"I'm getting away from Wheeljack." The sparkling said matter-of-factly.

Ironhide tried to conceal his nervousness at the thought of being in the company of a telepath. Unfortunately, Soundwave had no idea of the _meaning _of quiet.

"I'm not going to mentally ravage your processor."

Ironhide was also getting the feeling Soundwave couldn't lie, in that way of very young children. Or sparklings. You asked them a questions about their creator, and they would give you all the details of their berth partners.

"I don't know who my creator is," Soundwave said in reply to his thoughts.

Ironhide tried his best to say something before Soundwave did. "So, why're ya runnin' away from Wheeljack?"

Sound wave shrugged. "He wants to experiment on me."

Come to think of it, this Soundwave was pretty cute. Ironhide remembered meeting Optimus' sparkling once before, a little femme named…Airrazor? Maybe he and Chromia…

"Who's Chromia?"

Ironhide stiffened at the mention of his girlfriend. With one motion, he scooped up Soundwave and dragged the sparkling off to Prime.

*

The Autobot leader could barely conceal his amusement at the sight of Ironhide walking in and carrying Soundwave, who looked positively unconcerned.

The red Autobot set the sparkling on the desk. "He's your problem."

Optimus thought Megatron had said that somewhere.

Once Ironhide had left, Soundwave sat on the desk and watched him unnervingly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the repair bay?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Wheeljack is looking for me," Soundwave said bluntly.

Optimus chuckled. "Is that so?"

Soundwave nodded. "He went to Blaster."

Wheeljack would probably be very unhappy with Soundwave hiding in his office…he would have to call.

As he turned to pick up his comlink, he heard the nearly silent sound of Soundwave racing out of the room as fast as he could go.

Optimus sighed and commed Wheeljack anyway.

*

The quarters of Jazz were blocked off from every recharge section of the Ark. And, simply because of the volume emanating from the room, Soundwave could tell why.

The sparkling slid the door open and was greeted by a wall of Fall Out Boy. Silently, he made his way to and jumped on to Jazz's berth. The saboteur played his music on, oblivious to the new arrival.

After a while, he turned to face his berth and saw Soundwave standing there. Jazz gave a small shriek and leapt backward. Soundwave watched him curiously.

"What the??"

Soundwave smiled at Jazz's thoughts.

Jazz composed himself long enough to _really _see Soundwave. When he was satisfied Soundwave wasn't going to somehow transform and kill him, he went to questioning the sparkling.

"I _am _supposed to be here," Soundwave said as an answer to an unsaid question. "Optimus and Wheeljack brought me here."

"Oh. Well, watcha doin' here?"

"Wheeljack's looking for me."

Jazz nodded in acknowledgement. "Right." He grabbed Soundwave before he could make a run for it.

Jazz opened his comlink.

"Jazz?" Prime's voice said.

"I got a little guy."

*

Jazz held Soundwave tightly as the sparkling squirmed violently, trying to get away from the Autobots in general. Wheeljack looked somewhat relieved as Jazz deposited Soundwave on the examining table.

Optimus and Jazz watched on with amused expressions as Wheeljack conducted a one-way fight with Soundwave. Soundwave certainly _was _telepathic, and before long he had wedged himself into an inaccessible corner.

Wheeljack groaned in exasperation.

"Is it in either of your processors to _help me_??" Wheeljack asked, one hand behind the console, trying to grab Soundwave as he glared up at his leader and the saboteur.

"Why? This's too funny!" Jazz said between snorts of laughter. Soundwave dashed out from between the console and the wall and hid behind Jazz's legs.

Wheeljack cursed in Cybertronian and dove between Jazz's legs. Optimus shrugged. Soundwave dashed away, only to run right into Prime. Optimus picked him up with one hand and gazed at him with a bemused expression, not saying a word.

Soundwave squirmed as he tried to get away. Optimus held fast as Wheeljack took him back and placed him back on the operating table.

One glimpse into Wheeljack's mind convinced Soundwave to stay. He lay down quietly as Wheeljack performed the appropriate scans and diagnostics.

After ten Earthen minutes, Wheeljack turned off one of his as of yet unexploded machines.

"I honestly have no idea how to change him back." Was his diagnosis.

"What???"

To explain, Wheeljack called up a diagram or three.

"This was his circuitry records," Wheeljack gestured to the first one. "As of a human week ago." He pointed to the next one. "This is the current record."

Optimus studied the diagrams with the air of someone who had no idea what he was looking but needed to look like he did. "But can't this…change, hypothetically, with increased energon intake?"

Wheeljack rolled his optics. "But the pattern of his circuitry has changed. _That _is impossible to change."

"But you changed it before," Soundwave said, taking Jazz's word out of his mouth. "Can't you do it again?"

Wheeljack slapped his servo to his helm.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

Optimus sighed. "How soon can you get started?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "I can have it finished within a weeks at least. But…"

"But is it _right _for us, as a group, to change Soundwave back to normal?" this time Jazz completed Wheeljack's thought.

Optimus stewed over it for a moment.

"When did you and Megatron…" Soundwave searched Megatron's processor for the right words. "get together?"

Silence ensued.

Optimus turned to Wheeljack.

"Change him back. And while you're at it, turn off his vocaliser."


	6. Truces

Author's Notes: Thanks for reviewing, as usual. I'll try to keep my updates confined to Fridays, if at all possible. And if anyone wants to or has done fanart for this, I'd love to see it! Please?

**Disclaimer: **_I__** still **_don't own them.

Note: The upcoming Christmas stuffs has dramatically changed the plot. It won't become a 'decorating the tree' fic, don't worry. But I'm running out of punch lines, and as a result, this fic is getting less and less funny. Suggestions are welcome!

*

Jazz tried to concentrate on the task at hand, which was make sure Soundwave didn't exit the lab via the door.

His commander…and Megatron?? It couldn't be possible, it wasn't even _probable…_

Wheeljack dove under a lab table in a vain attempt to grab the sparkling. Soundwave evaded him as usual and went for the vents, only to run right into Optimus. The Autobot picked him up easily, and moved to hand him to Wheeljack.

Somehow in the transition, Soundwave managed to gain enough momentum to bounce _off _of Wheeljack and back into the floor again, and he scrambled for another lab table. Jazz wondered absently what Wheeljack could be doing with so many tables and terminals.

Optimus sighed and shook his head, moving out of the way of the infuriated Wheeljack.

A tap on Jazz's shoulder made him move aside to let another Autobot in.

Blaster knelt down to Soundwave's level, and the sparkling paused from his constant running away from table to table. Wheeljack moved to grab him but Optimus held the overeager scientist back.

"Come here, 'Wave," he said gently, holding a hand out. Soundwave stared at him for a moment, assessing the threat of Blaster versus Wheeljack.

Evidently, he picked Blaster, and soon the sparkling was resting in his arms, optics still locked with Wheeljack's.

Soundwave looked up at Blaster. "You aren't gonna give me to them?"

Blaster shook his head, much to Wheeljack's chagrin. The car opened his mouth to protest, but Blaster cut him off.

"You've got all the info you need to make him bigger again, right?" Wheeljack nodded. Soundwave turned his helm to stare at Blaster.

"Yeah but…"

Blaster turned to go. "Then we'll be going." With that, he turned to leave.

Optimus met Jazz's optics as they saw their comrade's uncharacteristic behavior.

"What's up with him?" Wheeljack asked, noticing their stares out the door.

Optimus shrugged, his CPU probably somewhere under the ocean. "Sibling issues."

*

_Two hours later…_

Optimus surveyed the two communications officers. Soundwave stared up at him, probably finding his thoughts more interesting than Blaster's. Jazz, Wheeljack and Prowl looked on with interest ranging from mild to ravenous.

"I'd like to go back, if that's okay with you." The sparkling said in answer to Optimus' thoughts. The rest of the group (minus Optimus) stared at him for a full five minutes.

Optimus coughed and shifted in his spot to get the attention back to him. "After Wheeljack's analysis of this sparkling, he believes that it will take some time to come up with a suitable…solution. While he works, I believe it is in the best interests of those aboard the Ark, that he returns to the _Nemesis._"

Prowl raised his hand. Optimus acknowledged with a nod.

"Isn't in _our _nest interests to keep on of Megatron's most valuable officers in our custody?"

"Bluestreak," Soundwave said simply.

Prowl raised an optic-ridge.

"Bluestreak?" Prime asked.

"Can we stay on subject?" Blaster asked impatiently.

Soundwave moved a bit closer to Blaster. "Can I go now?"

"I do not believe the Decepticons can use _any _of Soundwave's abilities in his present state." Optimus said firmly.

"Who's Bluestreak?" Soundwave asked. He turned to Optimus. "Prowl thinks Bluestreak needs to shut his mouth."

Optimus sighed as he tried once again to steer the subject back to the subject at hand.

"But Prime," Wheeljack began, getting back to the subject, minus Bluestreak.. "I thought that you'd let me talk to him at least…"

Optimus shook his head. "Unless you can make Soundwave a few orbital cycles older, or to switch off his telepathy, request denied."

"Where's Kaon?" Soundwave asked randomly.

"Kaon is on Cybertron," Blaster said, not noticing Optimus' not-so-vague gestures to tell him to _shut up. _"It was where the original peace talks against the Decepticons were discussed. Why?"

Soundwave turned to Optimus. "He met Megatron there."

"_Thank _you Soundwave," Optimus said coolly. "Now, with the Decepticons unable to use his powers, and us…" he trailed off as he eyed the telepath. "_Unable _to support a cassette carrier, I propose that we return Soundwave to the _Nemesis._"

"Why can't you two just live together?" Soundwave asked innocently.

"Soundwave…" Prowl warned, eyeing his commanding officer.

Soundwave jumped down from Blaster's arms and walked up to face the leader. Optimus stared down at him.

"You both like each other," Soundwave began. "And both of you act almost the same." He read Optimus's mind again. "And gave each other stuff." Optimus stiffened. "And you both want your troops to survive. And you both store high-grade inside of your rooms."

"So?" Prowl said.

"So why…" he trailed off and turned to Prowl. "Why do you think of Shockwave so much?"

Prowl's mouth was agape.

"On topic please." Optimus said.

"Why do you two fight?"

Optimus sighed. "We…disagreed. Violently."

"So stop." He pointed to Blaster. "We did. I guess."

Blaster gave a half-smile as he realized what Soundwave was getting at. Jazz and Prowl exchanged knowing glances. Wheeljack just looked confused.

"We did, Prime." He said, with an encouraging nod to his brother. Soundwave grinned.

Amazingly, Optimus was playing hard to get. "But...Soundwave can't remember anything. If he was a fully grown mech, you two would have killed each other already."

Soundwave read his mind again. "But Megatron lost his mind once. And you didn't kill him. (1)"

Prowl nodded in recollection.

"I remember that," he said absently.

"But…that's completely different!"

Soundwave was on a roll as he managed to read Wheeljack's, Blaster's and Optimus's minds at the same time. "Blaster said that to me, too. At the academy. (2)"

Optimus sighed in defeat. "What do you want Soundwave?"

"I don't want to choose." He looked at Wheeljack. "And I don't want to become an experiment." Wheeljack huffed and turned his head.

Jazz grinned. "It's not a bad idea Prime. Just a little truce…for a bit?"

Blaster could barely hold back a laugh as he imagined Prowl and Starscream vying for the positing of Second.

Optimus raised an optic-ridge. "I'll agree to a truce, if Megatron will."

Soundwave grinned. "Okay. Can we go call him now?"

Blaster could have sworn Optimus was smiling alongside Soundwave. "Sure," he said.

*

Notes: I know that in everything, Optimus is always so gung-ho for a truce, but what if he didn't want one for one reason or another? (1) plot bunny up for adoption. (2) Upcoming fic…


	7. Truces Part Two

Author's notes: Thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.

Note: If anyone wants to know Soundwave's size, picture that glitch in 'Carnage in C-Minor', where Galvatron picks up Soundwave and he's shown to be half the height of his normal size. Now imagine him half that size.

So Soundwave is about one-fourth his normal size.

*

_Why don't you want a truce? _Optimus' mind asked himself. _Every other time you were rather quick about saying 'let's work together.' Why not now?_

As usual, Soundwave was quick to ask Optimus his own question, as if saying it out loud would somehow provide him with the answers he needed.

Unfortunately, Jazz was taking an interest in his leader's one sided game of Q & A.

"Yeah Prime, why _don't _you want this weird truce?" he asked. "All the other times _we _got forced into working with those…" he eyed Soundwave. "Decepticons." He wasn't sure if the sparkling even _remembered _what he had done for the past two years.

Optimus wondered absently if Jazz was gaining the power of telepathy. Soundwave shook his head to Optimus' mute query.

"That one," the sparkling replied, pointing to a partially severed wire. Blaster reconnected it and an image of the Decepticon leader appeared.

"Well Prime, this is a surprise." Megatron said, optics scanning what he could see in the Autobot's communication room. "Tired of Soundwave already?"

Optimus was unable to come up with a suitable smart retort, and so decided to ignore the remark.

"Megatron, I have a proposition."

He told him, and Blaster would have given anything for a camera.

Megatron's optics were as wide as he could make them without cracking. His mouth was wide open.

After thirty seconds, he composed himself long enough to ask a coherent reply.

"A…a truce??"

Optimus nodded simply.

Megatron was unceremoniously shoved off the screen by Starscream.

"A truce pathetic fools?" the tri-coloured Seeker asked incredulously.

Optimus nodded again, picked up Soundwave and held him up to the screen.

"I believe that repairing Soundwave would best be accomplished by a union of our forces." Optimus explained. "Apart from sending him off to Cybertron for a week."

A blast from a cannon, and Megatron was in front of the screen again.

"A possibility Prime. I must contact Shockwave."

Soundwave looked at Megatron. The gun-former looked at him with nothing less than surprise.

"I see you have managed to survive a day at the Ark," he said, deadpan.

Soundwave stared at the Decepticon leader from under his visor.

"Guess so."

Optimus cleared his nonexistent throat.

"This truce, Prime?"

"Yes."

Silence reigned.

"Shall we meet personally?" the overlord asked.

Optimus sent him the coordinates of the most neutral place he could think of. Megatron's expression gave nothing away.

"There then. In two megacycles?"

Optimus nodded. "Bring no one."

Megatron raised an eye ridge.

Optimus sighed and relented.

"Two soldiers then."

Megatron nodded and cut the transmission.

*

Megatron waited impatiently inside the warehouse and wondered why Optimus had wanted to meet _here._

Maybe it had something to do with the massive amounts of oil stockpiled in and around the place. Thrust and Thundercracker surveyed the scene cautiously, expecting the Autobots to show any minute.

And of course, they did.

Optimus arrived first, flanked by Blaster and Mirage. Blaster carried a docile Soundwave who looked unnaturally excited. .

An awkward silence reigned. It lasted for a full three minutes before Optimus decided it was time to break the silence.

In retrospect, Megatron was surprised it wasn't Soundwave.

"So," Optimus began, tapping on foot against the dirt floor of the warehouse. "I trust the repairs of Starscream's quarters are going well?"

Megatron concealed his surprise well, from everyone except maybe Soundwave. "May I ask how you found out that bit of trivia?"

Optimus gave him a 'where else?' look and jerked his thumb back to point at Soundwave. Megatron rolled his topics. Of course.

"I have made the necessary arrangements with Shockwave," Megatron said, changing the subject. "The space bridge will be active shortly and I will transport Soundwave to Cybertron as soon as this…meeting is adjourned." Blaster glared.

Megatron met the red cassette carrier's optics. Blaster stared back, unfazed.

Megatron gave the Cybertronian equivalent of a cough and said, "May we speak…alone?"

Optimus nodded, apparently he had noticed both Blaster's staring and Soundwave's tendency to send a meeting to the Pit.

"You may leave," Optimus said to Blaster and Mirage. They hesitated. "_Now._"

Megatron also dismissed his soldiers and the two leaders were left alone.

"I assume, from your previous message, we aren't here just to exchange tales Soundwave's various mistellings." Megatron said.

"Yes. The truce?"

"The truce."

Neither seemed to be willing to provide any more information.

"Blaster!" Optimus called. The red tape-deck came in, carrying Soundwave.

"Prime?"

"Leave Soundwave here."

Blaster shot Megatron a quick glare before depositing Soundwave on a stack of oil cans, which forced him up to what would have been him normal height if he had been…well, normal.

Despite the clinking of metal against metal as Soundwave tapped the oil cans with one hand, Megatron felt more than a little reassured to have his third-in-command at his side once again.

This time, silence reigned until Soundwave picked up an interesting thought.

"You both want a truce."

Megatron's mouth was wide open. In fact, it would have been on the floor if it wasn't twenty plus feet off of the ground.

"But--" Optimus began.

"I thought…" Megatron continued.

Soundwave sighed. "You both want a truce but you both thought the other didn't want a truce."

"Until Christmas?" Optimus asked.

"Christmas?" Megatron raised an optic-ridge.

"Apparently a time when the humans put aside old grudges and celebrate together." Optimus explained. "Some of my troops have also agreed to participate in something called 'tree decorating,' but it has begun to interfere with their wartime duties."

"When is this…Christmas?"

"December 25."

Megatron accessed his internal calendar. "One week?"

"Yes. One week. Unless…"

"New Year?" Soundwave perked up.

"January first," Optimus said.

"Two weeks then." Megatron contemplated the time. "Let's see how one week goes."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed."

"No attacking not-secret bases," Megatron warned.

"No stealing energon," Optimus countered.

"No attacks on patrols."

"No secret weapons."

"No _finding _secret weapons."

"No mad scientists."

"No trigger-happy twins."

"No 'freedom is your right garbage."

"No Jet Judo."

Satisfied that all visible holes had been sealed in the temporary truce, Megatron and Optimus quickly concluded their meeting. Optimus left for a moment, probably to search out his troops, leaving Megatron alone with the sparkling.

"He doesn't like you," Soundwave said.

"Optimus?" Megatron asked absently.

"Blaster."

That would explain the stares and glares. "Why?"

"He thinks you indoctrinated me into becoming a Decepticon."

Megatron blinked. "Oh."

Their conversation was cut short by the return of Prime and his troops. Soundwave seemed torn between Megatron and Blaster, undecided on who was more hospitable.

"Can he come too?" Soundwave asked Megatron. Blaster seemed surprised. Megatron looked to Optimus for confirmation.

"We're in a truce now," he explained to the rest of the Autobots. "Blaster?"

He nodded and Megatron led them both out, leaving Optimus and Mirage to themselves. No parting words were exchanged.

Outside, Megatron ordered Thrust and Thundercracker home, and Megatron led Blaster and Soundwave to the space bridge.

Along the way, Soundwave had been content to stay at Blaster's side, but not be picked up. Megatron pondered a deeper meaning than he was sick of being carried around and hoped the sparkling wouldn't voice his thoughts.

At the bridge, Megatron waited for Blaster to snap. His insight into Blaster's mind via Soundwave had proved to be interesting, to say the least.

Soundwave met his optics as they stood in front of the space bridge. It had activated the minute the group had come within half a mile of the perimeter, Shockwave's doing, no doubt.

All the same, there was a time limit.

"Auto- - Blaster," he said. "The space bridge is going to close, so say your farewells." Harsh, but true.

Blaster ignored his command and turned to Soundwave. "It doesn't have to be like this."

Soundwave twitched. "Yes it does." He read his brother's mind. "If Shockwave makes me better, then I'll remember it – all. But you don't think I'll remember _this._"

Blaster rolled his optics. "Yeah."

"Then that's the way it has to be."

Soundwave was picked up by Blaster and brought to optic-level. "I don't want you to leave again."

Soundwave must have read his mind replaying the scene, whatever is was. "It won't happen like that, I swear."

Blaster sighed and put him down. "Go ahead then."

Soundwave gave him a quick smile. "Bye."

"Bye."

He turned to Megatron. "I just go in?"

He nodded. Soundwave stepped into the space bridge and Megatron pushed the activation button.

A bright light erupted in both their vision planes and then the sparkling was gone.

When they were both able to see, Megatron asked.

"How did you two part…the first time?"

Blaster turned to meet his optics and Megatron realized the red cassette carrier might be in the perfect position to end the war here and now – just out of a brotherly grudge.

He just hoped Blaster was as loyal to Optimus as Soundwave was to Megatron.

"He shot me," Blaster remembered. "We fought, and he shot me."

"But he saved my life. The Quint strike force was right outside the door and…I guess he knew I wouldn't escape quietly."

"They thought I was offline, and they left me. _He _left me."

It was somehow more dramatic and less eloquent than Megatron would have guessed.

"Well," he said. "Soundwave promised."

"Yeah," Blaster said bitterly. "He promised."

*

Shockwave, guardian of Cybertron opened the space bridge to find Soundwave, as expected. The sparkling leaned against one wall, wiping optical fluid away. When he saw Shockwave he did not hesitate in telling him the first thing that came into his CPU.

"Yeah, I'm Soundwave."


	8. Silver Cybertron

**Disclaimer: **I put it on my list to Santa, and he did _not _deliver. I did get Skywarp though, a nice consolation. Hehe.

_Five minutes earlier_

Ravage was curled up in one corner of the control room, and for that Shockwave was grateful. He wasn't sure how to deal with _another _cassette thrown into the mix.

Logically, Rumble and Frenzy should have shaped up and behaved after the first discipline session. Instead, they decided to be even _more _insubordinate. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were quite content to listen to him, as was Ratbat. Ravage, he wasn't sure. Pit, Shockwave wasn't even sure if the feline cassette _understood _him half the time.

Shockwave was beginning to understand why Soundwave never spoke. No one _listened._

Fortunately for the Cyclops Decepticon, the mention (but not mention of Soundwave's current state) of their creators coming was improving things slightly. This meant Rumble and Frenzy were in a mad rush to clean up the entire HQ in less than five earthen minutes.

Shockwave wasn't even sure why Soundwave was coming here, but from Megatron's reactions to the sparkling, he could make a logical guess.

Shockwave stood as the door opened. He was greeted by a Soundwave only one-fourth his original height.

"Yeah, I'm Soundwave," the sparkling said, like he had been repeating this numerous times. Shockwave's CPU temporarily disconnected from his vocaliser, and was stunned into silence. Just like everyone else, he figured.

Ravage, perhaps sensing his master, awoke and loped over to Soundwave, showing far more comprehension in that astro-second than in the past week.

Ravage balked as it stared at Soundwave, noting his reduced size and missing face-mask. Soundwave silently held out one hand. Ravage debated internally, and then purred as Soundwave stroked his muzzle.

Another door hissed open, and the group was greeted by the arrival of the humanoid twins.

Ravage cringed. The twins burst out laughing.

"Boss?" Rumble said between giggles and moved a bit closer.

Soundwave cocked his head to one side as he read the blue cassette's thoughts.

"I guess."

Frenzy gulped. "Is that you?"

"I guess so."

The twins moved a bit closer and Ravage growled in warning, sending the two twins reeling back in surprise. Soundwave and Shockwave stared at the panther-bot in surprise.

Ravage shot the twins a final glare before rubbing his head against Soundwave's side. The sparkling petted him on the head awkwardly.

Soundwave looked up at Shockwave.

"Who's this?"

*

The truce was now in full force, and the two leaders finally felt at ease with the new order of things to organize a small sharing of energon. True, Silverbolt and Motormaster continued to shoot each other very dark glares, but the rest of the group was more or less content to sit and drink high grade.

Indeed, several mechs (from both factions) were already tipsy, and made no fuss of regaling each other with tales of their misadventures.

Perceptor was the worst so far, Optimus mused as the red microscope Autobot told Thundercracker of one of his 'experiments.'

"And they sentiit to a…" Perceptor trailed off. "What was the flying thing again?"

"Ship?" Thundercracker took a swig from a clear cube and glared at the emptiness of it.

"Yeah! A ship! And then they, they…they left the…thing in my lab and _it ate me._"

Optimus turned from the conversing bots to Megatron, who was in turn telling a fully drunk Bumblebee one of more _maturely-rated _episodes in Megatron's career.

"And then she…" Optimus jerked Megatron's shoulder to get him away from the younger bot.

The Decepticon leader gazed at him with blurry optics.

"Y'know Optimus?"

"Yes?"

"You're kinda…pretty."

Ironhide and Ratchet, who had both just finished their third cubes of high-grade, laughed. Loudly.

*

Shockwave's one optic widened as wide as was possible.

"Ravage?"

"Ravage," Soundwave repeated. "I like it."

"Boss," Rumble said from behind one of Shockwave's legs. "You _named _him that."

"I did?"

"Yeah." Frenzy swallowed. "Why d'you look so weird?"

Soundwave shrugged. "Wheeljack?".

Rumble and Frenzy exchanged a short conversation, involving what, Shockwave couldn't hear. Ravage continued to circle Soundwave protectively, despite the sparklings continued reassurances that he was perfectly alright.

This was going to be a _long _few days.

*

_One week later… Earth's Christmas Eve…. _

"Your mind isn't interesting," Soundwave said plainly. "The others have their various day's activities in the head, whoever their last berth partner was, but there s _nothing _interesting in your head."

The 'few days' had stretched to a week with no contact from Earth – at all.

"That would be correct," Shockwave said. "Logic rules my every motion."

Soundwave read into his CPU a little farther. "Logic…" he rubbed his head as if he had a CPU ache. Ravage whimpered and jumped up beside him just as the door opened and Acid Storm ran in, carrying three unconscious avian bots.

"Shockwave, the female Autobots," Acid Storm gasped for breath as overheated systems threatened to crash on him after the battle and subsequent retreat. "Got 'em…fast, just a bit ago…" he saw Soundwave. "What…?"

"Never mind." Soundwave wasn't looking too good and Shockwave would (logically of course) bet his next rations it had something to do with the birds in Acid Storm's arms. "Get the med lad prepped. Rumble!"

The blur cassette appeared, apparently oblivious that three of his brothers had been injured. "Huh?"

Shockwave picked up his medical case. "Get Soundwave out of here and get Megatron on!"

The sparkling had been brought to his knees, whimpering quiety; Ravage was whining and nudging him in a vain attempt to get Soundwave to stand.

For the first time since he had arrived, Rumble looked scared.

"Kay," He rasped Soundwave's shoulder. "C'mon, boss. Stand up." A mental call and Frenzy appeared, ready to escort the suffering sparkling out to…somewhere.

Rumble handed the sparkling to Frenzy and began punching in the sequences to contact Earth.

_Five, seventeen, ten, twenty-three…slag, what was the last one?_

"Seven," Soundwave choked out. Rumble smashed a finger on seven and an image of Megatron, suitably drunk, appeared.

"Frenzyy?"

Rumble ignored the common mistake and began with the urgent message.

"Laserbeak and the rest were hurt, and Soundwave's hurt too, and Shockwave doesn't know how to repair them, nobody does!"

Megatron blinked. "What?"

He was shoved off the screen by Optimus.

"We're having a truce," he explained. "You said the cassettes were injured?"

"YES!"

Optimus turned off-screen and back again. "Will anyone who carries cassettes know how to repair them?"

Rumble nodded, at loss for words. Out of the corner of his optic, he saw a partially recovered Soundwave standing beside Frenzy.

"We'll be there as soon as possible. Swindle, get _away _from Mirage's creds! Power up the space bridge."

Rumble shut the link off, trying to get his CPU off of the conversation and back on to the problem at hand. His creator, half his siblings were _hurt, _they might…

Rumble groaned in frustration and punched the wall.

The space bridge door opened and out walked Swindle, Viewfinder, Wheeljack, Blaster and Optimus. Ravage hissed in warning.

"Where are they?" Optimus asked. Rumble pointed to an adjoining door.

"Go!" Optimus said, probably to Blaster and Wheeljack. Blaster went, sparing a glance at Soundwave. The sparkling gave him a half smile.

The next human hour passed slowly, and save for the occasional cuss from Wheeljack or Acid Storm, silently. Soundwave sat between the cassette twins, Ravage lay beside Rumble, warming the blue cassette uncomfortably.

Optimus could find no words of comfort to offer the family-of-sorts. If it had been Blaster, he would have given him his 'was a hero' speech, but wasn't sure if the Decepticons considered being called a hero any sort of comfort.

Soundwave met his optics for an astro-second but said nothing.

Viewfinder and Swindle went off to the side, each probably missing their own brothers now. Optimus couldn't help but wonder if they were connected the same way as as Soundwave and his creations were – if one were to be injured, or die, what would happen to the rest?

Again, Soundwave looked at him but just shook his head. He seemed to say _stop thinking, I'm tired. _

After another hour, Optimus retreated and sat in Shockwave's chair. The other two Decepticons had moved to the floor, and were whispering quietly. Soundwave laid his head on Rumble's shoulder. The cassette looked surprised, but was also too tired to protest.

Eventually, all three fell asleep; the only way for Optimus to tell how the surgery progressed was Soundwave's occasional flinch as he went deeper into recharge. Absently, he checked his chrono and found it was Christmas on Earth. The party had been a little too rambunctious, and the treaty would be over tomorrow.

At two in the morning, earth hours, Wheeljack and Shockwave entered, both looking terribly exhausted.

"They'll be fine." Wheeljack said, wiping energon-stained hands on a rag. "A little rest, some energon."

Optimus nodded wearily, he was the only one in the group up. He gestured to the cassettes.

"Tell them."

Wheeljack knelt and Ravage awoke, yawning and stretching. He growled.

Frenzy opened his optics. "What..?"

"They just came out of surgery," Wheeljack said. "They're gonna be fine."

Frenzy smiled and shook Rumble and Soundwave awake.

Both heard the news silently, and both smiled.

Notes: a bit darker than I'd planned, but I hope you enjoy it! A Merry Christmas to you!


	9. One Week Later

Author's Notes: none.

_**Disclaimer: **_for the last time, I don't own Transformers! Ugh!

_One week later_

Somehow, a faction's worth of bots had ended up on Cybertron, burning up the space bridge's controls, and thus sticking said faction's worth of bots into an energy-deprived Cybertron.

If asked, they would say they had no idea why they wanted to come to Cybertron.

A feeling, they would say.

Megatron had moved into a corner with Optimus, trying to avoid the mess of Autobots and Decepticons alike.

He had already stepped on Skywarp.

Contrary to popular gossip, they were just talking.

"If we hadn't had a truce, his wouldn't have happened." Megatron said plainly.

"I have spoken to Elita One and Moonracer. They are now aware of the truce and will take no further action against the Decepticon armada, at least until tomorrow. And they're coming to apologize."

Megatron rolled his optics. "You know that's not what I meant."

Optimus snorted. "You think you wouldn't have been drunk at the very _astro-second _Rumble had called, and therefore would have been able to make it here earlier instead of me." He sighed. "I'm beginning to sound like Soundwave."

"Maybe that's how this whole war got started. We never said what was on our minds. What was _really _on our minds."

"Can you remember how the war got started anyway?"

Optimus shook his head. "Something about energon. And freedom."

"Yeah…all the same. We've become too different, you and me, Autobots and Decepticons. We're like…two separate species. Dogs and cats, as the earthlings say."

"You don't want peace?"

Megatron shrugged. "This is far too philosophical for me. I'm going to see how Soundwave is. If they let me in this time."

Optimus smiled under his faceplate. Despite what he insisted, Megatron had not changed a bit.

*

Soundwave stirred as Megatron walked in. the cassette sat up, carefully avoiding a sleeping Ravage.

Soundwave met Megatron's optics with surprise. No one except medics had been allowed in, leaders of factions included. Something about contamination and day-long surgeries.

"I'm fine," he said bluntly.

Megatron gave him a tight smile as Blaster rolled his optics. The tape-deck bot had Laserbeak in his arms.

"I'm sure you are." He turned to Blaster and lowered his voice, though that wouldn't help things a bit. "How is he? Really."

Blaster shrugged. "Fine, I guess. As soon as the birds got up he did…and said he couldn't remember a thing."

Megatron turned to the Communications Officer. "You're sure you don't remember a thing?"

Soundwave nodded. "And Wheeljack and Screamer found a cure."

Blaster's optics widened. "_What_??"

"Uh-huh. They're finishing it now."

Blaster placed Laserbeak on a table and stood. "But isn't there someone we should test, a test drive, experimenting for spark's sake--"

"Do you know any sparklings?" Soundwave and Megatron spoke in unison.

"Well…no."

Blaster sat back. He was defeated, and he knew it.

"Okay." he took a deep breath.

The door opened and Wheeljack and Starscream walked in. Megatron could not immediately see the cure, but closer examination revealed Starscream was holding a weapon that looked exactly like their old one.

Starscream's optic twitched. He was thinking treason, and everyone knew it.

Soundwave just thought to voice it.

"Starscream…" Soundwave said. "You'd regret turning Megatron into a sparkling…"

Starscream rolled his optics and turned to Megatron.

"What?" he waved the weapon around and everyone in the room flinched.

Megatron snorted. "Maybe we should keep him as a sparkling."

Blaster nodded.

"Err, Megatron?"

The Decepticon leader turned to the Autobot scientist. Wheeljack still looked nervous at addressing the Decepticon.

"Yes?"

"We're ready to change him back."

Soundwave flinched, and Megatron could almost hear the _maybe _in Wheeljack's thoughts.

Blaster sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Okay."

Megatron eyed the weapon. "Just fire it?"

"Just fire it. I've recalibrated the system – the effects should be instantaneous, not like last time."

Starscream fired up the weapon. It began smoking.

Wheeljack coughed and slapped the weapon. It whirred to life.

He aimed. Soundwave looked back at Blaster. The red Autobot smiled encouragingly.

Wheeljack swallowed and turned to Blaster. He grabbed the weapon from Starscream.

"You can have my hide if this doesn't work."

"Thanks." His voice was tight.

This time, a feminine voice counted down.

_Five_

_Four_

_Three _

_Two_

"No Blaster." Soundwave said. Blaster gave his brother a look. Megatron had a second to wonder what that meant.

It didn't cross his mind to restrain the Autobot.

_One_

Blaster moved.

The blast sent everyone's field of vision white.

The blast cleared.

It worked.

A fully grown Soundwave lay unconscious on the table – with a fully _ungrown _Blaster on top of him.

Megatron's optics bugged out.

Under his mask, Wheeljack's mouth was agape.

Starscream laughed.

"What…have I done…?"

Notes/Addendum: Wanna sequel?


	10. Negativity equals AWESOME!

Author's Notes: I'd like to thank Gimme-chan, who wrote most of the first chapter, and finally, I'd like to thank those who made this my most popular story (review wise) yet. It's been a fun ride, and I enjoyed every moment of it!

Thanks to the overwhelming pleas for a sequel, 'Closed minds are best' will be debuting next week Friday!

**Disclaimer: **for the absolute last time, I own nothing!

Soundwave knew it was all good when he woke.

Yes, he remembered. He even remembered what he hadn't: the incident with the female Autobots through his cassette's optics, every thought he had heard, every thought he had spoken.

Normally, his telepathy was a burden -- who _really _wanted to hear what Starscream was thinking of? Did anyone _really _want to know what Skywarp and Thundercracker thought?

Soundwave didn't. He usually managed to ignore the intruding thoughts quite well, remembering the ones most useful for the Decepticon cause. The rest though, was useless, and forgotten.

Except they had been used to create a _treaty _of all things. Though, from Megatron's thoughts the female Autobots had destroyed any hope of a more permanent armistice.

Pit, he had had a civil conversation with Blaster for the first time in what – six billion Earth years?

Still, Blaster had been hit by Wheeljack's weapon of a fate worse than death. Turned into a sparkling most likely, if anything had happened at all.

Even the distraction of his brother couldn't hold forever. He was in the repair bay, surrounded by those whose thoughts he had been blurting out nonstop for the past two and a half weeks.

So forgive Soundwave if he was a bit embarrassed.

Finally, he sat up.

Silently, Megatron handed him his faceplate and he replaced it on gratefully.

Perhaps the rest of the assembled took his covering of his mouth to mean he wasn't going to start blurting out thoughts anytime soon.

Megatron nodded once. Soundwave took it, it was the only acknowledgement he was going to get – and it was the only one he wanted.

Truthfully, he he wanted to go back to Earth, scout an oil refinery and shoot something. Judging from anxious thoughts emanating from the other room, he wasn't the only one.

Optimus entered. He wasn't nearly as brief as Megatron in greeting.

"Soundwave, I am glad Wheeljack managed to…fix you."

"I thank you for providing me a place in your base." He replied. "I hope you understand that this has no…effect on our future encounters."

Optimus nodded. "I understand. "

Optimus sighed in relief and Soundwave had an image of himself telling Optimus exactly _what _Megatron and Starscream were up to. "That's good."

A knock was heard.

"They're here," Optimus muttered and opened the door.

Blaster stirred and sat up. He eyed the assembled bots warily just as the female Autobots arrived.

Apologies were forgotten, they saw Blaster.

"He's so _adorable,_" Chromia said, hugging the sparkling her her frame.

Elita One slapped her palm to her forehead and turned to Soundwave.

"I'm sorry about the little…er…incident with your cassettes. We were unaware a truce was in effect." she glared at Optimus. "And have just been informed."

Soundwave nodded.

"Getoff," Blaster muttered, trying to get Chromia to back off. She continued hugging him. Soundwaev thought for a moment how jealous Ironhide would be, and remembered what _he _had said to Ironhide about Chromia.

Chromia looked to Elita.

"Can we keep him?"

Elita glared and her mind ran to what their super-secret base would look like in a couple days.

Megatron met Soundwave's optics and they shared a brief moment of

"I doubt it."

Optimus conceded the point. "I believe it would be wisest for Wheeljack to reverse the effect, just as he did with his--" he trailed off. "Counterpart."

"He'll kill him!" Chromia wailed, squeezing Blaster even tighter.

Optimus smiled under his face-mask. "There you have I," he said, ignoring Chromia. And the majority of the _Ark's _occupants will agree with me. Wheeljack, is that weapon almost cooled off?"

"Yeah boss. 'Bout five more minutes and--"

_**CRASH!**_

Moonracer gasped as the weapon fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces.

A moment of silence reigned.

Optimus sighed. "I only ask one thing." He turned to Soundwave.

"Yes?"

"Does Blaster have any…special powers?"

Soundwave snuck a glance at his now decidedly smaller brother, extracted from Chromia, who Wheeljack was fussing over; having decided his weapon was unfixable.

"Negative."


End file.
